wubbzyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wuzzleburg Express/Transcript
Wubbzy:' Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! - "Wuzzleburg Express". The Wuzzleburg Express (Train station) Bird: *Flapping wings* Wubbzy: Wow wow, everybody. Today is the Wuzzleburg picnic. It's gonna be so much fun. Walden: Yes yes yes! The four-legged races, and the wuffle ball tournament. Widget: And the picnic ants doing their famous ants-in-your-pants dance before they carry off the doodleberry pie. *Train whistle tooting* Wubbzy: Hooray! Here comes the Wuzzleburg Express. *Train whistle tooting* *Train running, screeching* Train engineer: *Tooting train whistle* Wubbzy: 'Wow! ''*Bouncing* '''Widget: I sure wish I could ride the train with you guys, but I have some work to finish up. I'll meet you at the picnic later. Wubbzy: Okay, Widget. Train conductor: All aboard! Train engineer: *Tooting train whistle* *Train running slowly* Wubbzy: Here we go, off to Mt. Zubba Bubba. Widget: Goodbye! Wubbzy: Bye bye! Widget: Have a good trip. Walden: See you later. Widget: Bye bye!! Wubbzy & Walden: Goodbye!! *Train continues running slowly* *Train whistle toots* *Widget's vehicle running* *Train continues running slowly* Old Lady Zamboni: *Rings bicycle bell* Wubbzy: Wow, this is the slowest express I ever saw. Walden: I know. It'll be dark by the time we get to the picnic. (Wuzzleburg outskirts) Bunny: *Bouncing* *Train whistle toots* *Train sputtering, squealing* Passengers: *Groaning* *Engine hissing* Wubbzy: Is there anything we can do to help, Mr. Engineer? Train engineer: It's a tricky old engine, Wubbzy. Needs special care. *Pats train wheel* I'd better go back to the station and get the mechanic. *Ding* *Squeak* Train engineer: *Clicks, squeaks handcar* Wubbzy: Bye bye. Hurry back. (Later...) *Horn honking* Widget: Howdy, partners. What's going on? Wubbzy: Are you on your way to the picnic, Widget? Widget: Yes siree. Got my picnic basket all packed. Walden: Splendid! Then you can give Wubbzy and me a ride. Widget: Sure thing. But what's wrong with the train? Wubbzy: We don't know. It just pooped out. Widget: Maybe I can fix it. Walden: I don't know, Widget. The engineer said it could be a tricky problem. Widget: Tricky? Those are the best kinds of problems. (Later...) Widget: *Drilling and hammering* There, that should do it. Okay, Wubbzy, start her up. Wubbzy: *Beep* *Engine chugging, hissing* Wubbzy: Hooray! It works! Widget: Then let's make tracks. Walden: Um, we should probably wait for the engineer to come back. Wubbzy: But we might miss the picnic. Widget: Oh, don't worry, Walden. I can drive this train, no problemo. And Wubbster here, he can blow the whistle. Wubbzy: I can? Wow! *Tooting train horn* All aboard! Train conductor: All aboard! Widget: *Tooting train whistle* *Train chugging* Widget: *Tooting train whistle* *Train chugging fast* Cow: *Moos* Wubbzy: Wow, you really fixed it, Widget. We'll get to that picnic in no time. Walden: Yes yes yes. We just need to stop at the next station to pick up some passengers. Widget: I see it right up ahead. *Tooting train whistle* *Sputters* Widget: Oh, that's funny. We're not stopping. *Train chugging fast* Wubbzy: Sorry!! Can't you stop the train, Widget? Widget: Oh sure, little buddy. No problemo. It must be one of these knobs. *Beep* *Trumpet music plays* Widget: *Beeping* *Train springing* '''Widget: *Beeping*'' Wubbzy: Whee! Uh-oh! *Train chugging, swoosh* Wubbzy: Phew. Walden: *Blows* Eureka! The train manual. This should help us. Page one. *Train chugging* Wubbzy, Widget & Walden: Whoa! Whoa! *Train chugging* Wubbzy: We're at the picnic grounds. *Swoosh* Widget: But we're moving too fast for anyone to get off. Wubbzy: I have an idea. Passengers: Whoa...! Hooray! Walden: Page five. Widget: *Beeping* Wubbzy: I think you fixed this train engine too well, Widget. Wow wow wow! The tracks are ending! Widget: And we're gonna crash right into that there marshmallow forest. Wubbzy: What do we do now? *Train chugging* Walden: Ah, the last page. "When all else fails, push the 'When all else fails' button." Wubbzy: There it is. Widget: *Beep* *Train chugging, grinding metal, hissing* Wubbzy: Wow, that was a close one. (Picnic area) Train mechanic: *Squeaks handcar* Train engineer: What happened here, Wubbzy? Wubbzy: Uh, well, we got the engine started, but we couldn't get it stopped. Widget: It was my fault. I just wanted to help, but I should've been more careful. I'm sorry. Train engineer: *Laughs* I'll say this, Widget, you sure put the express back in the old Wuzzleburg Express. Wubbzy, Widget, Walden, train engineer & train mechanic: *Laughing* (Later...) Birds: *Pecking* Wubbzy: Well, the four-legged race is over. Walden: And so is the wuffle ball tournament. Widget: Yeah. I guess we missed everything. Wubbzy: *Gasps* Not everything! Walden: It's the picnic ants doing their famous ants-in-your-pants dance. *Conga music playing* Widget: And now they're carrying off the doodleberry pie. Everyone: *Cheering* Wubbzy: Well, at least we made it in time for dessert. endCategory:Transcripts Category:The Wuzzleburg Express Category:Season 1 Category:2006 Category:Episodes Category:Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!